Remembering in a New Life
by Everqueen
Summary: Just something I have been working on for about a year that is finally complete, about the Suzaku gang regaining memories in their new life! Warning! YAOI mentioned, but not stressed!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Third year ER resident, Michael Andrews slumped down in the chair in the doctor lounge and closed his cell phone with a sigh. Today had not been a good day. First his alarm had broken during the night, meaning his morning was rushed. Then his shower decided it didn't want to give him hot water with the cold, leaving him shivering while he hurried to wash his hair. Then his car wouldn't start, for the 5th time in about as many weeks. Thankfully his neighbor was a mechanic and gave him a ride on his way to work with a promise to have the car towed when he got there. At least he hadn't been late for work, Suzaku must have been the cause for that. Running a large hand over his eyes tiredly, the resident sighed again. Life had been simple once, in another life time. Not boring, just simple. Sometimes he missed those days. Not often, but today he wished he was Myojuan again and didn't have to worry about the worries of the modern world. He missed the others mostly though. Sure he had friends in this life, good friends too, but other then Shoka, who went by Sara, he hadn't found anyone from before. He knew they were out there and he was pretty sure that Miaka and Taka, formerly Tamahome, were alive in this life, but he didn't know where they were and until he got over his residency, he wouldn't be able to travel to Japan to hunt for them. 

Faintly Michael heard the call over the intercom reporting that three victims of a car accident were incoming and one was severe. The tall healer however didn't move. He was on break and although he had not used his powers today, he didn't want to use them in case of an emergency. It was pretty well known that very few patients died during the shift he worked on, but only Sara seemed to realize it was because of him. She had inadvertently seen him heal a patient about 4 months ago and had kept his secret, giving him a chance to talk to her. They were now in a relationship that grew stronger every day. A small smile spread across his lips and he closed his eyes, enjoying the solitude that existed in this room. His mind moved over memories of Shoka and Sara, trying to ignore the feeling of urgency that filled him. He had not felt this anxious in a long time. It was an old feeling and he was having trouble grasping how he knew it.

One dark eye peered out as the door of the room was opened and he sat up straighter at Sara's serious face and urgent mannerisms. "What is going on?"

She glanced behind her and slipped in quietly, closing the doors behind her. "There is a patient I think you should look at, Michael. His spinal cord is severed and he has internal injuries."

Michael stood up with a sigh and moved towards the door. "I'll look at him." She nodded and opened the door, leading him towards the room that held the patient. She spoke softly to him as they walked, the feeling of unease growing with each step. "His name is Douglas and he is 17. He and the person driving the car he rode in were hit passenger side by a drunk driver." Michael nodded and she slipped into the curtained area, where other nurses monitored the boy, the doctor working on him not in sight. 

Michael stopped short in shock and stared at a sight he had hoped to never see again in any of his lives. A soft whisper escaped his lips as he stared in astonishment. "Chiriko."

Sara turned towards him and her gaze was curious as he approached his youngest Seishi brother. He bent over him as he gathered his powers and slipped his hand under the bed where Chiriko lay. His powers flowed upward, thru the bed and the nurses stopped working and watched the monitor's in amazement as the boy on the bed stabalized and his eyelashes started to flutter upwards. 

Michael leaned back as Chiriko opened his eyes and turned a shocked gaze on his older seishi brother. His voice was hoarse and raspy, but Mitsukake felt tears of joy come to his eyes as Chiriko spoke. "Mitsukake?"

Michael smiled softly. "It's Michael. You will be fine." His voice was soft and only Sara heard his words. She smiled softly. The boy on the bed seemed to have complete faith in the doctor talking to him and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Of course I will. I have complete faith in you." He opened his eyes again "As well as Suzaku."

Michael smiled at the question in Chiriko's eyes, knowing he wanted to know if Mitsukake remembered. His voice was lowered so only Chiriko heard him. "By Suzaku's will, Chiriko."

Contentment and joy spread across the youngers face and he relaxed completely against the bed he rested upon as Michael straightened fully and stepped aside as Chiriko's doctor entered, an older couple behind him, presumably Chiriko's parents. The fear and pain on their face faded to hope and joy as they realized that their son was not at death's door like they had been told. The doctor stood in confusion as Michael quietly slipped away, his footsteps lighter then they had been in a very long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own fushigi yuugi.

Douglas lay on the bed, thankful to be alive but still in a great deal of pain. He was anxiously watching the door. Hours ago, he had woken up and in a stupor thought he had seen Mitsukake. At the time he had been certain it was the healer, but now, hours later, in pain, the fog in his brain that had been present at the time was gone now, he wasn't sure. 

Closing his eyes, he sighed, the pain in his chest, reminding him of his broken ribs, caused his breath to catch and as he attempted to regain control of his breathing, he missed the doctor enterring his room.

As the pain ebbed, Doug opened his eyes and they immediately flew to the person standing by the door. Shock and delight flowed onto his face as Michael shut the door. "Mitsukake?"

The doctor nodded, smiling at his youngest seishi brother. "Chiriko."

Doug smiled at the old name as Michael came closer. "How are you feeling?"

Doug scowled at the question. "Like hell. Did you not heal me?"

Michael smiled at the question. "You are alive, right?"

Doug nodded. "Hai, I'm alive."

Michael nodded and reached out, touching Doug's toes. "Can you feel that?" Doug nodded. "Can you move your toes?"

Doug complied, and Michael grinned. "Then I healed you."

He grinned at Chiriko, who was catching on quickly, "I had a severed spinal cord?"

Mitsukake nodded. "That you did, Chiriko. This is a different time, I can't heal you completely without raising too many questions, but I healed you enough that with time you will make a complete recovery. However, once you get out of the hospital, I will heal you the rest of the way, if you desire. Until then, I have to let you heal on your own to not draw suspision to myself."

Chiriko gave a nod and then slipped back into Doug's persona. "So, Mitsukake, what is your name in this life?"

"Michael. Michael Andrews. And you are now Douglas Van Ekred, right?"

Doug gave a nod. "Call me Doug in this life, or Chiriko." Both smiled at each other.

"I don't mind if you call me Mitsukake in private, but I'm Michael or Mike in this life."

They were both quiet for a moment, the silence comfortable. Finally Chiriko asked. "Have you found any of the others?"

They both sighed in disappointment as Michael shook his head. Chiriko spoke again. "I haven't either."

"Well, we found each other, we will find the others, Chiriko, just have faith." The younger man smiled brightly and nodded, causing a wince of pain as he upset his ribs again. 

Mitsukake let Chiriko squeeze his hand and then spoke affectionately towards his younger seishi brother. "You need to be careful, I can't heal you completely until you get out. You keep doing that, you are just delaying your healing."

Chiriko smiled at Mitsukake. "I'm fine, Mits. Don't worry. Save your heals for those who really need it. I'm just glad that you were there when I needed you."

Tears filled Mitsukake's eyes. "I am too, Chiriko. I am so thankful to Suzaku that I was able to save you this time."

Chiriko and Mitsukake let the silence overtake them again, relief that Doug would be fine and hope that the others were out there.

Chiriko spent a few more days in the hospital, having a series of tests run on him to find out if there was any lasting damage from his spinal injury. When he was given a bill of clean health, he was released to his parents and returned to his life. The only difference was the hope that finding Mitsukake had given him.

Mitsukake also returned to his life, although he and Chiriko continued to renew their friendship and met at least once a week for a meal, talking on the phone or sending e-mails several times a week.

They both started to look into finding the others, but with the change in names, they didn't have any luck. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Hayden Jonston was doing a final check of his camera's when the makeup artist came running in. "Jill is having an asthma attack, Hayden."

He glanced up and quickly set down the camera. One look at the makeup artist's face had him frowning. "Is it a bad one?" She was now rummaging thru Jill's belongings.

The artist, Claudia, nodded. "They called the ambulance for her. I came in here for her inhaler."

She produced the inhaler and both raced towards the small room where their top model was struggling for breath. Hayden grabbed the inhaler from Claudia and gave it to Jill, who took a hit off of it. After a second one, her breathing eased a bit, but not enough to make Hayden relax any.

The blue haired photographer frowned. The model was starting to panic. "Calm down. We have an ambulance on the way and I'll go with you." The two had become friends during the time Jill had worked for Hayden's company and even gasping for breathe, her eyes reflected the relief she felt at his presence.

The next few minutes were a blur as the paramedics arrived and Hayden and Jill were wisked off in the ambulance as Claudia followed in her own vehicle. 

Michael glanced up as the call came in that an asthmatic patient was coming in. He was waiting for her when she was brought in. Her breathing was still erratic and he frowned slightly at her elaborate makeup. When she was strapped to a oxygen mask and the nurses were taking her vitals, he walked out to where her companion was talking to the paramedics. 

The girl's inhaler was handed to Michael and he nodded at the prescription she was on. As he turned back to go back to her, he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye and all thoughts stopped momentarily as he looked at Chichiri.

The blue haired photographer glanced up and stopped talking also, shock on his face. Michael was quickly pulled back to reality as a nurse gained his attention. With a quick "I want to talk to you" to Chichiri, he was gone.

Hayden sat in the waiting room, disbelief running thru his head. Claudia came in, saw his shocked, pale face and immediately assumed the worst. Hayden was quick to assure her that Jill was fine as far as he knew and that he had seen someone he knew is all.

With a quiet Claudia beside him, both settled back with their own thoughts. Hayden knew who he was. He was Chichiri. He worshiped the god Suzaku. Beyond that, he didn't recall much of his past life. He had access to some of his powers. However, upon seeing that doctor in the hallway, he had been shocked. He had never seen the man before, but he had known it was Mitsukake, a name he didn't remember till that moment. Mitsukake the healer of the Suzaku Seven. He didn't know who the others were, didn't recall them at all, but he knew he had found another just like him. Even if Mitsukake hadn't asked him to wait, he would have anyways. He had to know. Maybe Mitsukake remembered more.

Both Claudia and Hayden were interrupted from their private thoughts when Michael enterred the waiting room. Both stood as he approached. He smiled reassuringly. "Jill is fine. Her breathing is under control."

Claudia sighed and sank back into her chair. "Oh that's a relief. One moment she is talking to me and the next moment she is gasping for breathe."

Michael nodded. "She told me that she had a mild attack yesterday and that this time of year she has to be extra careful. She should be fine, she will make an appointment with her regular doctor to discuss a change in medication or activities to control her asthma better."

Claudia nodded. "Can I see her?"

Michael gave a nod. "Yes, that shouldn't be a problem." He gestured for them both to follow him. Hayden trailed after Claudia, watching the doctor's back. The more time he spent in his presence, the more he felt he knew him and that his thoughts that the doctor was Mitsukake was correct.

Before he enterred the room, the doctor stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me."

Hayden glanced up. "Hai?"

Michael smiled at that. "I have a feeling I know you from somewhere."

Hayden nodded at this. "I have the same feeling."

Michael nodded and seemed to be considering his words carefully. "Does the name Chichiri mean anything to you?" This was said in a nervous tone of voice and Hayden smiled a bit. "It does. How about Mitsukake?"

The doctor's grin bloomed. "Chichiri! So you do remember?"

Hayden found himself enveloped in the man's embrace and to his great surprise found himself returning it. He reluctantly pulled back a moment later. "Actually, I remember very little from when I was Chichiri."

Mitsukake glanced down at him. "Really?" Surprise was evident and Hayden wondered why this surprised him. Michael pulled back. "Hmmm, I would have thought that of all of us, you would remember the most, or at least be the first to remember."

"Why would I be the first?"

Michael glanced at him. "You were our father figure, Chichiri. You were the wise monk, the one who guided us. You had powers that the rest of us couldn't even dream of."

Hayden was silent for a moment as he contemplated this. Finally, he slowly said. "If I was the one that was the most likely to awaken, maybe my memories are locked for a reason, so I didn't awaken to quickly."

Mitsukake nodded. "You do believe you are Chichiri, though, even without all your memories?" Hayden nodded. "Hai, I believe I am Chichiri, and you are Mitsukake, no da." 

Michael smiled at the no da, and his grin grew wider at the confused look on Chichiri's face. "I don't know why I said that."

Mitsukake chuckled. "You always said that, Chichiri."

Their conversation was interrupted by Claudia. "Hey, Hayden. You coming in or not?"

Mitsukake and Chichiri shared a glance and then Hayden nodded. "Yes, sorry."

Jill was seated on the bed, dressed still and breathing easy. She smiled shakily at the photographer when he enterred. "I'm sorry Hayden."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it, no da. As long as you are better."

Michael came in at this point with release papers. "And you can go now. Just promise me that you will make an appointment to have your asthma monitored more closely during this season."

At Jill's nod, he went over the release paperwork and released her to Claudia and Hayden's care.

As they were ushering her out, Michael handed Chichiri a slip of paper. On it were two names and numbers. "This is my cell phone number. The other belongs to Chiriko."

An image of a boy with pinkish brown hair and a childlike innocence to be counterred by an adult sized intellect, flashed thru his mind. "Chiriko?"

Mitsukake nodded. "Do you remember him?"

"Our youngest seishi brother, right?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, don't call him till you check with me first though, I'll warn him." 

Hayden gave a nod and took the paper, slipping the precious numbers into his pocket. "I'll call you." He pulled out a business card and handed it to Michael. "I've always wanted to remember more then I do. We'll talk later, ok?"

Michael nodded and with a shared smile, Hayden walked off to help Claudia get Jill out the door.

Michael smiled and glanced at the clock. Four more hours till Chiriko would be in his room and he could let him know the good news. Chichiri had been found! 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!

Douglas sighed as he dropped his bag onto the bed, the weight of his bag had upset his still healing ribs and as he ruefully rubbed at his chest, he decided to not tell Mitsukake that he wasn't taking it easy. No point in getting the doctor mad at him.

He smiled for the first time that day as he thought of his seishi brother. Thoughts of a recent conversation about old times with Michael had been alot of fun and had brought forgotten memories to mind over the last few days. Doug glanced at the clock and muttered to himself "Only 3:30 dang it, Mike doesn't get off his shift for another 3 hours. I really could use a pick me up today."

The day had started off horribly. Chiriko had overslept and arrived with barely a moment to spare and frazzled to his first class. They had been given a pop quiz and he thought that he might have gotten something less then perfect as a grade, cause he had been still frazzled due to his rough morning. He had forgotten a paper due in his room and had to convince his teacher to let him turn it in tomorrow. Only due to his excellent record and work previously had the teacher agreed to allow this one time. 

Douglas was startled from his thoughts and reflections when his phone rang. Looking at his caller ID he saw it was Mike and smiled, answering it quickly. "Ah, Mits, I am glad you called, I was just thinking I needed something to go right today."

Mitsukake chuckle reached him from the other end of the line. "Ah, Chiriko, bad day I take it?"

"The worst."

"Then you are definately going to be happy I called when I share my news."

At these words and the satisfied tone in Mitsukake's voice, Douglas sat up, trying desperately to stamp down the hope that instantly bloomed in his chest. "What is it?"

"Google the name Hayden Jonston."

Doug scooted over to his desk, hissing softly as he moved to fast for his still healing ribs. Mike clucked over the phone "Be careful of those ribs boy, he will still be there in 3 seconds."

Doug chuckled and typed in "Hayden Jonston" in the image search of Google. Picture after picture of beautiful women showed up and he frowned. "Women?"

"Just keep looking, you should find a picture of him there sooner or later." Doug scrolled down and then went to the next page of pictures and scrolled down again, gasping in surprise at the second to last picture on the page. He clicked the link and then the picture at the top of the page and stared in shocked silence at a relaxed looking Chichiri in casual clothes, albeit high quality. "Chichiri" finally made it past his lips and Mitsukake chuckled. "So, you see it too."

Doug nodded dumbly, knowing Mits couldn't see him, but he couldn't help himself anyways. "Did you happen upon him or did you meet him?"

"I met him, he is a photographer and one of his models had an asthma attack today and he brought her in. He doesn't remember much, but he knew my name right off and when I said 'Chiriko' he recalled you were the youngest. I think continued exposure to you and I will help his memories return. I gave him our numbers, and I will call him later to let him know that you know about him."

Chiriko smiled happily at these words. "Thank you Suzaku, for providing us with our Seishi brother." Mitsukake chuckled at the words of praise. "I'm glad I could cheer up your day, but my break is over, I just couldn't contain myself, I had to tell you."

Doug laughed. "Can I call him?"

"Sure, let me give you the number."

After Doug had taken down the number and reconfirmed dinner plans with Mitsukake for Thursday night, he hung up. Mits had mentioned that he wouldn't be adverse to Chichiri joining them on their dinner night and Chiriko smiled, knowing that before the day was over, he would be asking their eldest seishi brother to join them for supper that week. Life was looking up.

Hayden looked up and over at his cell phone from his place, camera still directly in front of his face. Claudia glanced at him and then his phone "I'll get it."

He smiled at her and turned back to the model before him. Jill had insisted on working, and no matter how much he and Claudia had tried to disuade her, she had stubbornly put her foot down. All Hayden wanted to do was go somewhere quiet and sort out the memories that had come up with seeing Mitsukake at the hospital, especially the ones that were coming increasingly about a redhead with a sultry fanged smile.

As he clicked the camera, he half listened as Claudia answered his phone. "Hello this is Hayden Jonston's phone."

She was silent for a moment and then spoke. "Well, he's in the middle of a photo shoot, but can I get your name and number?"

She searched through a pile of stuff on a chair and pulled out a pad of paper before yanking a pen from her pocket. "Go ahead."

"Uh huh, Chiriko? Can you spell that?"

However, upon hearing the name, Hayden dropped the camera from his face and had turned from Jill. "Chiriko?"

Claudia looked up "Oh, I think he wants to speak with you. Hold on."

Hayden took the phone with a murmor to Jill he would only be a moment, but he wanted to take the call and spoke. "Chiriko?"

"Chichiri?"

"Yes, yes I am, no da." His face blossomed into a smile at the sound of the younger man on the phone. "I take it Mitsukake gave you my number?"

"Yeah, he called me and I'm glad he did. I take it you are working?"

"Hai, hai. I'm working. But I had to talk to you, you understand."

The younger man's voice was soft and serious as he replied "Hai, I do, Chichiri. Would you like to call me back later this evening whe you are done working? I have homework to do anyways."

Chichiri burst into laughter "Still the same Chiriko, always studying."

He paused "I'm not sure how I know that though."

"It's ok Chichiri, your memory will return in time. Mits said it should unlock soon, now that you have met us."

Chichiri sighed "I hope so, these half memories are driving me nuts. I think we should talk later" he glanced out of the corner of his eye at a shifting Jill and Claudia, who were talking amongst themselves, but also listening to his conversation, curious about who could pull him away from a photo shoot. "I do have one question though. After I saw Mitsukake today, I've been having strange images in my head of a redhead with fangs."

Chiriko blinked in surprise. "Tasuki? You are thinking about Tasuki?"

Chichiri felt a rush of delight flow through him at that name. "Yes, Tasuki. Genrou, no da. I hadn't recalled his name till now. Chiriko, I think he was important to me. More then just seishi brothers."

The younger man was quiet for a moment and then spoke "He was, Chichiri. I died before you two were ever together, but I saw how you felt for each other back then and wouldn't have been surprised if you had been with him after everything was over, probably for the rest of your life."

Chichiri sighed and closed his eyes. "I had thought so, as soon as I heard his name, I felt calm and impatient."

"We'll find him, Chichiri, no worries. It's just a matter of time. Look, I have to go, my roommate will be back soon and I need to hit the library before too much longer. Call me tonight and we can talk and Mitsukake wants you to join us for lunch on Thursday."

"Hai, Hai, ok. I'll see you on Thursday and I'll call you tonight, although it might be late, no da."

"Whatever is fine, I want to talk to you." 

"I want to talk to you too, till later, ja Chiriko."

"Ja!"

Chichiri sighed and hung up the phone, his head dropping and he murmored "Tasuki, no da." His heart clenched in his chest and he looked up as Claudia approached him. "Are you ok, Hayden?"

"Hai, I mean Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Jill, I had to take that call, I have been waiting to talk to him for a long time."

Putting his phone down, he moved back into position as Jill assured him it was alright and raised the camera to his face again. "Now, where were we?" 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

The more Chichiri met with Mitsukake and Chiriko, the more his memory returned, along with his powers. He had been able to access a storing capability in a simple chinese paper hat and had retrieve his shakujo and kesa and kasa, as well as his prayer beads and a picture Miaka had taken on the boat before they had left to find the Shinzaho's. This picture was framed, as well as duplicated for Chiriko and Mitsukake and one to put in his office. 

It was now 5 weeks since he had found Mitsukake and Chiriko and he was content to know the rest were out there. He was in his office, looking at his calendar when there was a knock on the door. He was trying to reschedule a meeting so he could attend a formal event for Doug, at his university. His youngest seishi brother was being awarded for his academic achievments and had requested that he and Mike be present.

He glanced up and called out "Come in." Not really expecting anyone, he was surprised to find a slightly irritated Claudia at his door. "Hayden, we have a problem."

"What problem?"

"Derrick called in sick again."

Hayden sighed. Derrick Chase was the laziest person on staff and this would be the second time in a week that Hayden would cover his assignments. "How long is his assignment?"

"Not long, 1 model, male, about 2 hours."

Glancing at his schedule he sighed. "Fine, but 2 hours is about all I have."

Claudia smiled. "Good, Ryan is all ready, we were hoping Derrick would show up in that time, so he's ready to start shooting."

She handed Hayden some files about what type of feeling the company was going for and then he paused as he looked at Ryan's picture as he stopped in the doorway. Staring up at him was a black and white picture of Nuriko.

"Ah, Claudia, you're back and with..." the voice cut off and Chichiri raised his head to gaze in shock at Nuriko who was staring equally amazed at the photographer. "Chichiri?"

Claudia blinked "No, this is Hayden Jonston."

Nuriko's purple eyes flickered to Claudia and then back to Hayden before grinning. Chichiri shook his head "Yes, my name is Hayden, but you can call me Chichiri if you like."

He moved closer to the man, who was still standing in shock. "Nuriko, let's get this done in two hours, no da. We're having supper with Mitsukake and Chiriko tonight, ok?"

Nuriko blinked at his words and then let out a loud screech of joy and Chichiri was quick enough to get his camera out of the direct path of the willow warrior, who picked him up in a huge bear hug, swinging him around. Claudia's mouth fell open at this, cause although he managed to hang onto the camera, Hayden was laughing and hugging the model back.

"You guys know each other?"

Nuriko set Chichiri back on his feet and smiled at Claudia. "Oh yeah, this guy and I go way back. It's just been a long time, right Chichiri?"

"That it has, no da. Are we ready to start? Are you going to be able to make dinner with Mits and Chiriko tonight?"

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss that for anything, let's get this show on the road."

During shots the two chatted easily, almost forgetting others were in the room with them and that half their conversation didn't make sense to anyone but each other. Chichiri smiled to himself. Tasuki had more of a connection with Nuriko in the last life, but in this one, it would seem that they would get to have a better friendship. He was thrilled by this, and Nuriko appeared to be also.

Later that evening, on their way to dinner to meet with Mitsukake and Chiriko, the two devised a devious plan. Chichiri would go in first and have another chair brought over and after 5 minutes Nuriko would come in. Chichiri was known to have a wicked streak in him, one that had been carefully hidden from the others before, but he was happy to go along with this little prank on his seishi brothers, especially knowing they would forgive him when Nuriko sat down.

He walked into the restraunt and sat, luckily there was a fourth seat and he didn't have to request one. As he greeted the others and placed his drink order, he ordered an extra glass of water, for Nuriko.

Chiriko and Mitsukake blinked at this. "Why do you need two glasses of water, Chichiri?"

"I invited someone to join us that I want you to meet, no da."

The two shared glances and then looked back at the blue haired photographer. "Do we know this person?"

"I don't believe you have met Ryan." Which was technically true, they hadn't met Nuriko as Ryan.

He smiled at them "He's a very special person to me."

Chiriko and Mitsukake both frowned at these words. "But, I thought we were searching for Tasuki for that reason?"

Chichiri blinked, pretending like he hadn't meant it like that. "Oh, not that special person, special person. Just someone special to me. You will like him."

Mitsukake sighed at these words and Chiriko leaned back "Oh, well, I didn't realize we could bring others, I was kinda hoping to go over something my dreams brought up with you guys, but we can do it later."

His forced cheerful voice pulled at Chichiri and he suddenly wished he wasn't pranking his celestial brothers. 

From the lobby, Nuriko saw Chichiri's shoulders slump and the unhappy looks on Mitsukake and Chiriko's face and knew it was time to bring their prank to an end. He slipped into the room and arrived behind Mitsukake and Chiriko. Chichiri tried to not smirk and look at Nuriko, as the model leaned down and whispered "Boo" right behind them.

Chiriko gave out a soft yell, catching the attention of those around them and Mitsukake jumped, banging his knee on the underside of the table.

"I want you to meet my friend, Ryan Bayard, no da."

As the other two spun around, Nuriko grinned "Yeah, but you two can call me Nuriko."

Chiriko was out of his seat in an instant, crying out "Nuriko." and latching onto the purple haired model. Mitsukake was soon pulled into the embrace after Nuriko let Chiriko go and Chichiri just smiled and sipped at the water, that had been delivered while the others were being reunited.

Chiriko looked over at the smug Chichiri "That wasn't very nice."

"Well, you were the one that believed I would really bring someone who wasn't a Suzaku warrior to one of our dinners, unannounced, no da."

Nuriko and Mitsukake chuckled at the two and for the first time in a very long time, possibly ever, Nuriko felt as if he finally had found where he truely belonged. 

Almost a week later, while in the building, Nuriko knocked on Chichiri's door. He smiled when the ex-monk called out "Come in, no da."

He had noticed that Chichiri kept the "no da" out of his speech when he wasn't talking to a fellow seishi and knew that Chichiri knew it was him.

"Hey Chichiri."

"Hey Nuriko, what's going on?"

The blue haired photographer was standing at a table, head bent over shots. Nuriko approached behind him and saw they were the ones from his photo shoot. "Oh, I hate that."

Chichiri glanced at the one Nuriko was pointing at. "I like it. Your face looks very natural like that, no da."

The purple haired man sighed "No, I was talking about the outfit. I never look at my face when I look at pictures until the end. The outfit is horrible, totally not my style or color."

Chichiri glanced at it and realized he looked at the model's face first and then the outfit and then the whole picture. "Ah, you're right, the color does nothing for you."

He flipped it upside down and kept looking. Between the two, they came up with 3 options to send down the line and after putting them in an envelope, Chichiri smiled at Nuriko. "I doubt you came here to help me pick out your picture, no da."

The purple haired man shook his head "No, I just wanted to say hi. See if you have any new memories lately."

Chichiri sighed and flushed, causing Nuriko to grin. "Ah, I see and they are all about Tasuki eh?"

"Da! Nuriko, no da."

Nuriko chuckled madly at his friend, who was blushing wildly and looking anywhere other then at him. "It's ok, Chichiri. I understand."

Chichiri sighed "What about you, no da?" Nuriko grinned "You know me, I've had my memories back for a long while."

Chichiri sighed again, this time more heartfelt and slumped his shoulders, walking towards the framed picture on his shelf. One finger came up to trace Tasuki in it and he sighed again as Nuriko threw an arm over his shoulder. "I don't understand why my memories aren't complete. I haven't been able to visit Taiitsukun in my meditation, like she is hiding from me. I just wish we could find them."

"Ah, don't be impatient Hayden. Look, I'm sure Mike and Doug's assessment of the situation are correct. It's probably because of your powers and magic that you can't remember fully. You get more memories back the more you see us, so once we find Hotohori and Tasuki, as well as Tamahome and Miaka-chan, you should have your full memories back. We are all here in the city, so let's concentrate on Hotohori-sama and Tasuki-chan before we try and locate Tamahome and Miaka in Japan, ok?"

Chichiri nodded and smiled at his friend "Hai, you're right, Ryan, we should not lose hope and I know my memories will return fully."

Nuriko smiled "Good, now when do I get a copy of this photograph?"

He was peering closely at it, his eyes glued onto Hotohori-sama. "He's even more handsome then I remember. I want a copy of this Chichi..." he was cut off as he looked up to see Hayden holding out a framed copy of the picture towards him, an impish smile on his face.

"Way ahead of you, Ryan. There you go."

Nuriko grinned at the picture and then changed topics. "So, do you think Chiriko will get the internship?"

"I don't know, no da, but he is interviewing for it at Lambert Industries today, so we should know how he did tonight, no da. Now, I know you have a photo shoot coming up, you should probably get going, no da."

Nuriko blinked "How do you know that?"

"Because Derrick is really close to getting fired." Nuriko gave his friend a sympathetic look and nodded "Yeah, that's true. It's sad cause he's such a nice guy and a great photographer."

Hayden nodded "Now, go and get into make up and I'll take lots of great photo's of you and beautiful women and when we find Hotohori, it will be great material to hold over your head if you get to rambunctious, no da."

"Hey, no showing pictures of me and women to Hotohori-sama. That's not fair Chichiri!"

The bluette shoved his friend out the door, both heading towards the studio. "Don't you know that life is not fair, Nuriko."

"Yeah, but you're my brother, you are suppose to be on my side."

As they entered the room, Chichiri chuckled. "But Hotohori is my brother too. Now go get ready." 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Chiriko sat in one of the plush seats outside of the office of the CEO of Lambert Industries. He knew the work and products of Lambert, but every search for information on Shane Lambert had turned up next to nothing. He knew he was the youngest CEO to ever have the position and had worked up through the ranks of his families business to take over at 21. He was a smart man and had a bachelor's in business and was currently working on a masters of business while he was the CEO. It hadn't been expected that he would make CEO this early in his life, but his father's unexpected illness had made it necessary. However, from everything Chiriko had read and found online, this Shane Lambert was doing a good job. Profits and production were up for the first time in 5 years and Chiriko was really hoping for this internship to get his foot in the door.

Hearing his name called, the youngest seishi of Suzaku stood up and moved towards the secretary. His hand moved over the inner lapel pocket of his jacket, where his good luck charm, the photo of the Suzaku Seven and their Miko, was hidden. He was the last of the final applicant's to meet with Shane, never a good place to be, especially when all the others were more educated and had more experience then he did. He knew his age would also be a hinderance.

He glanced at the professional secretary and she gave the youngest applicant a smile. "Go in now, Mr. Van Ekred, Mr. Lambert is waiting for you."

"Thank you!" He gave her a smile and moved down the hall to the double doors. He raised his hand, gave a sigh and knocked. A faint "enter" was heard and he pushed the door open and slipped inside.

He paused, head still down and spoke, giving a slight bow. "I'm Douglas Van Ekred, thank you for agreeing to see me."

A sharp intake of breath had him freezing and he realized in his nervousness, he had done a habit from Chiriko's life. Knowing bowing wasn't customary in this part of the world, he could have cursed himself for his stupidity.

However the next thing he knew, the man behind the desk was chuckling, a cool and smooth laugh from long ago and he looked up in shock as Hotohori rose from behind the desk. "Well, I'm glad to see that the casualness of this world has not taken away your manners, Doug was it?"

Doug stared in fascination at Hotohori, not sure of what he should do. Finally he shook his head and nodded "Yes it's Doug. Are you Mr. Lambert?"

"Hai, hai. We are Shane Lambert. However, if you are to work here, you should refer to us as Hotohori."

Doug blinked at this, tears coming to his eyes. "Hotohori-sama?"

The man's smile became tender. "May I call you Chiriko?" With those words, the youngest seishi rushed forward in tears and found himself embraced by another of his brothers.

After an hour of sharing, in which Hotohori had expressed delight that Chiriko knew Chichiri, Mitsukake and Nuriko as well as how they had all met and about his life now, as well as spend time gazing at the picture Chiriko had produced from his inner suit jacket pocket, Hotohori blinked when the secretary rang into the office.

"Yes, Pam?"

"Sir, your interview has gone on for over an hour, you have a meeting in 20 minutes."

"Ah, yes. The time ran away with me. Thanks for the heads up."

He released the intercom button and glanced towards Chiriko, who looked upset. "What is it?"

"We never did the interview."

"No matter, you have the job."

Chiriko frowned "As much as I would love this job, I wouldn't feel right accepting it just because we are Suzaku Seishi."

Hotohori chuckled "And I wouldn't feel right giving it to you because you are Suzaku Seishi. Chiriko, you passed all the requirements that the company set, the interview with me was to determine if our personalities matched. I refuse to work with someone who won't work with me and be an asset. You fit the role I need to fill nicely. Now, would you like to start working? You can accompany me to this meeting and get a glimpse of what's expected of you. You will also have paperwork to sign, but you can do that tomorrow or next week. Monday will officially be your first day, although I'll pay you for today's work too."

Chiriko shook his head "Monday will be my official day, besides, I am excited to see what this company can do. I'll accompany you today and fill out paperwork tomorrow. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

Hotohori glanced at his new intern from the corner of his eye "What time?"

"Dinner, tomorrow is Thursday and I always have supper with Mitsukake and Chichiri on Thursday evenings, well and I guess now Nuriko."

Hotohori smiled as they left the office. "I'll make time." He stopped at his secretary's desk. "Pam, meet my new intern, Doug. He's going to accompany me to my meeting. Have a time card ready for him when we come back and he'll do his paperwork tomorrow. Also, please cancel my dinner meeting tomorrow night, something has come up, reschedule it if you can, but from now on my Thursday evenings are busy."

Pam, always the professional, simply nodded, jotted a few notes down and returned to finish her already started work. Hotohori, sure it would get done, turned and walked towards the elevator, Chiriko on his heels.

Thursday passed quickly for everyone. Chiriko and Hotohori had thought the day would drag by till supper, but one seeming crisis after another had the two busy. Chiriko felt he could have slapped Hotohori, when at lunch, the CEO had muttered "What else can go wrong?" and about that time the electricity flickered and went out in the cafeteria.

Startled feminine screams filtered around the room and Chiriko sighed. "You just had to say it."

Hotohori shrugged almost sheepishly and then stood. "Let's go see what happened."

An hour later, with only back up generators running the building, Hotohori put down the phone and glanced to Chiriko and his secretary, Pam. "Well, it's not outside wires, the electric company says there must be faulty wiring in the building. Anyone know any good electrician that can come quickly?"

Pam smiled "My neighbor does good work and he just rewired my house. He's very knowledgable and just starting his own business, do you mind?"

Hotohori shook his head "No, as long as his work comes guaranteed. I trust you Pam, you don't trust just anyone to do stuff for you like that. I'm sure you researched him completely, even if he is your neighbor."

The secretary nodded and reached for her cell phone. "Yes I did, his work reputation is excellent, even if he is young." She dialed the phone number and spoke quickly with someone on the other end. Smiling to herself, she hung up. "Gregg said that he won't be able to do much tonight, but he said he would come in and talk to you. He said it was good timing because his job for tomorrow cancelled right before I called, so he can do the work tomorrow."

Shane smiled at this. "Good, I need to finish a few things before the generators shut down my office. Doug, with all this excitement, I don't think you got to finish all your paperwork. Why don't you finish that and get it to Pam before she leaves."

Chiriko gave a nod and retreated to a desk across from the secretary and swiftly set about to doing his paperwork. He was just finishing it when some talking was heard from the stairwell and his head came up sharply. 

"I'm tellin' ya Kevin, yer never gonna get me in an elevator, especially when the building's wires are all screwy."

The door from the stairwell was shoved open and Chiriko felt his mouth fall open as Tasuki strode through the opening, a blue haired man on his heels. He managed to close his mouth as Tasuki greeted Pam. 

"Hi Pam. I have a few guys already running taps on the wiring to see where the short is."

She nodded "Alright Gregg. I think Mr. Lambert would like to meet with you before he leaves." She glanced at Chiriko who stood and spoke. "I'll take care of that, I'm done with my paperwork."

Tasuki's head had whipped around at Chiriko's words and he mimicked Doug's expression from a moment before. Kouji poked him with his elbow. "Stop starin at the kid. It's rude. If ya need me, Ima gonna be down stairs with Lewis."

Tasuki jolted from his stare and nodded to his best friend as Pam looked between the aide and her neighbor. "Alright Doug, I'll leave that to you."

Chiriko gave his paperwork to the secretary and then smiled at Tasuki. "Hi, I'm Douglas by the way. Come with me and you can meet Mr. Lambert."

He started down the hall and Tasuki followed him. "Douglas eh? Ya don't look like a Doug."

At the door, Chiriko looked back at Tasuki and smirked. "And you don't look like a Gregg either. You look more like a Genrou or a Tasuki, truth be told."

Before Tasuki could do more then break into a big grin, Chiriko knocked on the door once and then opened it with "Hey, Hotohori. Electricians are here."

The youngest seishi then burst into laughter at the stunned looks and sputterings the two did before Tasuki and Hotohori gathered their wits about them and Tasuki yelled out "Chiriko! Hotohori!" before somehow engulfing the two in a massive hug.

Chiriko did not feel bad about playing a trick on Chichiri and Nuriko. After all, he knew how Chichiri felt for Tasuki and of course the entire world probably knew how Nuriko felt for Hotohori. So it was with little discussion that the three brought Mitsukake into their little set up. 

The doctor was thrilled that Chiriko had managed to find the last two and was more then willing to get Chichiri and Nuriko back for their previous prank. So plans were slightly altered and Chichiri and Nuriko agreed to go see a movie with Mitsukake and Chiriko before supper. 

Chiriko didn't know how he and Mitsukake had managed to keep their excitement from showing. Finally Chiriko heard Tasuki's voice coming from the walk up and he felt Chichiri tense beside him and then as he looked at his friends, he saw Nuriko tense as Hotohori's smooth voice replied to Tasuki's words. He and Mitsukake shared a smile and then joined their brethren in looking down as Tasuki and Hotohori came into view.

The two new arrivals looked up as Chiriko and Mitsukake waved them over, Doug calling out "Hey, over here. We saved you seats."

Chichiri and Nuriko turned and gaped at their youngest brother as Chiriko turned a smirk on them. "I invited a few people, you don't mind do you?"

The next few minutes, much to the amusement of a few people down closer to the front, was a loud reunion between most of the seishi of Suzaku.

Tasuki sighed as he slumped into his seat at the restraunt and then smiled widely at his friends. The movie had gone by mostly unnoticed by the group as they had divided up into small groups, Chichiri and Tasuki talking softly and Nuriko and Hotohori talking softly. The wing seishi was sure that only Chiriko and Mitsukake had managed to see any of the movie.

Looking across the table at Hayden, who was laughing at something Nuriko and Hotohori were saying, he smiled. His dreams of Chichiri had not done the man justice. He was more beautiful in this life then the last and from the way he was now smiling at Tasuki, the former bandit had high hopes that Chichiri was still attracted to him. Hotohori apparently felt that he didn't have to uphold to the need for an heir that he did before and was smiling warmly at a blushing Nuriko, much to Tasuki's delight. Maybe in this life he wouldn't have to listen to the purple haired man bitchin about the ex emperor.

Glancing back at Chichiri, he smiled and leaned closer to the photographer. "Hey, ya busy on Saturday?"

Chichiri smiled and pulled out his blackberry, quickly scanning his schedule. "I have a photoshoot in the morning, but after that I'm free."

Tasuki smiled "Wanna go do something?"

"Well, why don't you join me at the photoshoot and then we can go eat afterwards, it's on location about an hour from here."

Tasuki grinned "That sounds fun."

Chichiri just smiled more "That it does, no da. How long is your job for Hotohori gonna take tomorrow?"

Tasuki frowned and this gained the attention of Hotohori and Chiriko "Well, I looked over the schematics of what our testing found and I don't think your wires are up to code. I've located your current problem, Hotohori, but there are interruptions on every floor. Some are small, like an outlet doesn't work, but a main wire went down yesterday. I'll know more when I open the wall tomorrow where the main wire is, but typically when we have a situation like this, you have a rodent problem eating through the wires."

Nuriko and Chiriko shuddered and Hotohori sighed. "Let me know tomorrow what you find out. I'll hire an exterminator if that's the case."

Tasuki gave a nod and the conversation moved onward as the group slowly caught up with each others lives and told small antidotes of their new lives. All found out that Kouji had been reborn as Gregg's friend, Kevin. 

The next flew weeks flew by. Previous couples slowly began to know each other and grow closere to each other till it became obvious that there was still feelings present and they would be starting a relationship in this life. It was a Saturday, about a month after they had all been reunited when their group finally became complete. 

Taka, previously known as Tamahome, was smiling lovingly at his wife of 2 years. Miaka, also his miko, was excitedly pointing at restraunts she wanted to visit. This was their first full day in New York City and they would be here for 2 weeks, on a second honeymoon. 

Grinning to himself, he felt a twinge that the rest weren't around to share in their happiness and he quickly hid his feelings as Miaka turned around to look at him. "I'm hungry, Taka."

He chuckled and took her hand "Well, where do you want to go to eat?"

She looked around and spotted a small, cozy looking restraunt tucked in between two large buildings. "How about that place, look a large group of people are being seated and it seems popular, let's try there."

He grinned and took her hand, walking towards the restraunt. As he passed the window, he glanced in, Miaka gazing elsewhere and he almost froze as Nuriko's wide eyed expression mimicked his own. With almost identical sly grins, he gave a nod and turned his attention on Miaka as he guided her towards the door.

Inside Nuriko tried to hide his excitement and almost succeeded, except of course Hotohori was watching him now, a questioning look on his face. Giving a big grin he leaned over and whispered something to his boyfriend.

At the door, Miaka turned questioning eyes when Taka told the host that they were meeting friends and they were already hear. As he walked towards the table where Nuriko was standing, along with Hotohori, he shushed his wife's loud questioning and ended up standing behind Chiriko as Miaka fell silent in surprise as she looked around the table. Chiriko gave a start as Taka dropped a hand on his shoulder and the entire table rose as one, in shock, to swarm Taka and Miaka warmly. The Suzaku Seishi and Miko, once again together. 


End file.
